Robert's Confession
by Raeperk57
Summary: A/N: This story comes after Robert's tribute in New York. I've taken on the challenge of what would have happened if Robert had told Holly about Anna before it nearly destroyed their marriage. The characters and some dialogue are the property of ABC and General Hospital. The story is mine.
1. The Confession

Holly notices that Robert is unusually quiet and seems distracted on the shuttle from New York, and again on the way home. She wonders if it has anything to do with the Aztec treasure. He'd been pretty tense since Tony Jones was shot and confided in her that he felt the two might be related. Robert, for his part, realized that the time had come for him to face his past. He was tied up in knots wondering how he was going to tell Holly. He wasn't in the habit of keeping secrets from her. Well, at least not ones that weren't work related. He knew from past events in their life together that secrets usually blew up in their faces. He silently vowed he would lay his past bare and let the chips fall where they may. He knew Holly would be justified in however she responded.

As they entered the townhouse, Robert asked Holly if she would like a drink as he headed for the bar. "A white wine would be nice, thanks," Holly responded. She noticed he was uneasy, but she figured he would tell her what was on his mind in his own time. Meanwhile, looking through the mail, she notices a letter from Nanny. She read the letter as Robert was pouring drinks. Robert poured her drink, than poured himself a scotch, neat, and took a long drink before refilling his glass and bringing both to the sofa. "Here goes," he thinks to himself as he handed her the wineglass. Holly waited patiently, knowing he was about to tell her what was eating him up inside.

"Holly, I need to talk to you about something that occurred last night. You know how hard I've tried to keep my past from interfering in our lives. I'm so sorry I haven't been very successful at it lately, but there is a part of my past that I never wanted to ever think about again; one that, once revealed, may alter the course of our marriage." "Robert, what is it? I noticed you seemed a little distant today at breakfast. What could be so devastating that could change how we feel about each other?" "I'm not the knight in shining armor you or others think I am. There is a dark part of my past that I thought I'd buried. Last night, before the tribute, I came face to face with part of it I never wished to ever think about again; the part that will forever change our marriage." "Robert, you're frightening me. What is it that has you this upset?

Robert sighs and begins to share the deepest, darkest part of his soul as he tells of his and Anna's past. After he finished he looked at Holly, who had risen partway through his confession, and was standing in front of the fireplace with her back to him, tears running down her face. Robert wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright, but he knew that would be a lie. He wanted to reach out and hug her to him, but knew that he'd be rebuffed, so his arms hung limply at his sides. He offered her the only thing he knew she'd accept. "Look, I'll understand if you need time to digest all of this, but I want you to know I meant every word I said the night we first made love. I have never felt what I feel for you with any other woman. Not Lily and not Anna. You'll never know how sorry I am that I never told you about her, but my shame was so deep that I willed myself to forget it."

"Robert, how could you keep this from me all this time? We've always trusted each other, or so I thought," Holly said through her tears. "I do trust you. I just didn't know how or when to tell you. When we were first married, we were practically strangers. We were trying to get to know each other, as well as getting used to a life neither of us planned. And you know what happened once we realized we loved each other, and Luke returned. It wasn't until after the Prometheus Disk case that we finally had a little normalcy in our life. How could I risk losing you because of my past after just nearly losing you to yours?" "That was a year and a half ago. What prevented you from telling me this since then?" "I wish I could say it was my work. There were many times I wanted to, but the time never seemed right. How do you tell someone you love more than life itself, "Oh, by the way, I was married before?" Then I'd get involved in a case and the moment passed. I'd give anything to turn back the clock and find a way to tell you before now."

"Well, it's a little late for that now," Holly stated, her pain evident. Holly showed him the letter she received from Nanny telling her that Anna was arriving in Port Charles and she suggested she look her up. "Damn her! Holly, I think this was all a set up. I did not know she planned on following us here from New York, I swear!"


	2. Anna's Past Revealed

"Well, it's a little late for that now," Holly stated, her pain evident. Holly showed him the letter she received from Nanny telling her that Anna was arriving in Port Charles and she suggested she look her up. "Damn her! Holly, I think this was all a set up. I did not know she planned on following us here from New York, I swear!" "You must have given her some reason to believe you would welcome her back into your life, because it appears she'll be here in Port Charles within the next few days." "Since the letter is from Nanny, I'll assume she may have been one of her charges before she cared for you. Why don't you call her and find out how it happened that she would suggest Anna look you up?" "It's about 9:30 in London now. She's probably about ready to turn in for the night. I hope I won't be disturbing her." "While you're doing that, I'll get on the computer and see if I can find out what she's been up to the last seven years. There's something suspicious about the timing of all of this. That letter had to be written and sent about five days ago to reach you _after_ she appeared in New York, but before she would arrive here."

Holly dials Nanny's number, looking forward to hear her sweet, comforting voice, which she needed right now. She was about to hang up, when Nanny finally reached the phone. "Hello?" Holly felt a great wave of relief hear the voice of the woman who had been her greatest confidant since she was fifteen. "Nanny? This is Holly. I'm sorry to be calling you so late. Did I wake you?" "Poppet! No, I just turned off the telly and was getting myself a drink of water before heading off to bed. What's the matter, child? I can tell you're upset. What's happened? Is that husband of yours okay?" "Yes, Robert's fine. The reason I'm calling is about the letter I received from you today. It says that you suggested an Anna Devane to look me up. How do you know her? And why did you suggest she look me up?" "Ah yes. Anna Devane. I cared for her well before your father hired me to care for you. It was the strangest thing. I hadn't heard from her since just before her seventeenth birthday when she ran away. She felt she was too old for a nanny and that she could take care of herself better and get the things I couldn't afford to give her. A wild child that one was; ever since she came to me when she was twelve. She caused a lot of grief for me, even within my own family." "Why? What happened?" "She acted like we owed her everything she lost when her parents died. My husband and I were already having marital problems before she arrived. Her shenanigans just deepened the wedge between us until he left." "Oh, Nanny, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" "That's alright, child. It was for the best. But what really broke my heart, was how she treated my son, Cesar. He was a bright, loving, giving child until she arrived. He was a few years older and was ready to start university in the fall when she turned her feminine wiles on him. He was quite smitten by her and she led him on terribly. His attitudes and demeanor began to change, and not for the better. By the time he was ready to graduate, I could hardly recognize him as the son I raised. That's when he decided to go into that horrid organization. Come to think of it, that's about the time Anna left, too." "I remember him. I never told you Nanny, but I never could like him, no matter how hard I tried. He frightened me." "I knew, poppet. That's why I never encouraged his visits. You know, it was funny about Anna contacting me after all these years." "How so?" "Well, nary a word from her since she left, then out of the blue last week she called me. It seems she was looking to move to New York, and remembering that some of my charges summered in the States, she thought I might know of some quiet town where she could start over, so naturally I thought of Port Charles and how you love it there." "Naturally," Holly said under her breath. "What was that, child?" "Oh nothing, Nanny. It's been so good hearing your voice. You must plan a holiday with us soon." "I'd like nothing better, child. It's a busy season for me now, but maybe in the autumn when I'm not as needed." "We'll look forward to it. Well, I'd better let you go. You need your sleep to keep up with your charges. Goodnight, sleep well." "I will, poppet, especially since I've heard from you. Give Robert my love." "I will." Holly hung up the phone, pondering the information Nanny gave her. She wasn't ready to forgive Robert yet, but at least, for now, she's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt about Anna's visit.

Robert came out of the communications room a few minutes later and saw Holly sitting on the sofa apparently deep in thought. He hated to disturb her but they really did need to share information. "Holly?" he said quietly. Holly shook herself out of her reverie and tried to focus on what they needed to discuss. "What did Nanny have to say?" Holly related what Nanny had told her. "So it appears you were set up after all. Anna probably saw the notice that you were to be honored and decided it was a good time to make herself known. But, why? Did you find anything out?" "No. I didn't have any success on that front, but I did discover she's been living on the upper eastside of Manhattan for the past five years running what appears to be a successful import/export business." "Legitimate?" "All outward appearances indicate it is." "But you're not so sure." "No, I'm not. I'm remembering how she relished taking on the role of a lovesick wife on her honeymoon. Not an easy thing to accomplish for an agent supposedly on her first covert mission. I don't know why I didn't realize it at the time." "Maybe because you found her attractive." "Oh, she was pretty enough, but I was still ticked that Sean paired us together. O'Reilly and I could have found a way to make it work." "Well, something changed. Otherwise, you wouldn't have married her. Unless of course…" "Unless of course what?" Unless you were trying to protect her. You have a habit of rescuing damsels in distress." "Only those who are unable to rescue themselves." He looked intently at her until she broke eye contact. "Besides she set out to prove to me she was not in distress." He continued, rising and walking away from her, trying not to add to her discomfort. He decided to change the subject.

"It's almost time for dinner. Would you like to order in and find something to watch on television?" he asked hopefully, guessing what her answer would really be. "No, how about Kelly's? I'm missing Ruby's fish and chips." Robert nodded, realizing he was right. Holly was not ready to be alone with him for very long. She was only tolerating his presence in order to work on the issue neither wanted to discuss further that night. Kelly's was bustling as always when they arrived. It seemed that the half of Port Charles that wasn't at the tribute last evening was here and they all wanted to talk to Robert and Holly about it. Holly was glad that she wouldn't have to talk to Robert, which she suspected he already knew. He fielded most of the questions and comments never letting on that there was any trouble between them, while she picked at her food. She hadn't had any appetite since discovering about Robert's past.

Saying goodbye to their friends after dinner, they rode home in silence, the air thick between them. Robert would have given anything to have prevented this from happening, but he knew it was better it was in the open now instead of her being blindsided by it later. He wondered what would have happened had he not told her and Anna just showed up at their door. He was sure Holly would have welcomed her into their home. How would he have reacted? Would he have told her then or just hoped that Anna would leave without Holly ever finding out. Little did he know, the same thoughts were going through Holly's mind. "Maybe," she thought, "I should just be grateful that I don't have to find out the answers to those questions." When they arrived home, Holly turned to Robert and before he could speak, said, "I'm going to get a hot shower and find a book to read. Oh, and Robert? I'll be sleeping in the guest room for now." "I had a feeling you would. I can't say I blame you. But Holly, this isn't going away. We will need to work it out eventually." "I know, but not tonight. I'll see you in the morning so we can plan what we'll do when Anna arrives." Robert watched as she ascended the stairs. His mind wandered back to another time he watched her climb those stairs. Just as it was then, now he was powerless to make her turn around and run into his arms.


	3. Anna Arrives

The next day, shortly after breakfast when they decided on a strategy to confront Anna, the doorbell rang. It was decided that Holly would answer the door as if she were home alone. As expected Anna was standing there, her hair falling around her face, obscuring part of it from view. "Is this the Scorpio residence?" she said in her sweetest, softest, British accent. "Yes." "You must be Holly. Nanny said I should look you up. Did you get the letter she said she would write telling you to expect me? My name is Anna Devane." "Don't you mean Anna Devane Scorpio Devane?" Anna's jaw drooped. This was not what she was expecting. Not at all. "You know who I am?!" she asked, stunned. Just then, Robert came out of the communications room, as he is working at home. Even though Holly slept in the guest room last night, they decided he would work from home until Anna showed to put up a united front. He walks up behind Holly, putting his arms around her waist, his hands splayed across her abdomen, drawing her against him. The action caused Holly to temporarily forget herself and lean up against him, becoming aware that their proximity is affecting him as well. She shifts away from him in a way as not to alert Anna that something was amiss between them. Robert is secretly pleased by her reaction, realizing that at least that aspect of their marriage did not need to be rebuilt. He once told her that all's fair in love and war. He was prepared to go to battle to regain Holly's trust. "Of course she knows who you are." Unlike you, I don't keep secrets from my spouse." Holly inwardly winced at his words. "Does she know…everything?" Anna asks looking at Robert for an answer. "Anna, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak as if I weren't here! Yes, of course he told me everything. We trust each other with our lives." Holly was hoping that was still true.

It was Robert's turn to make Anna squirm. "Anna, tell me, was I _really_ your first lover?" "Robert, you know you were. I couldn't fake that." "I've been aware since we first met that the eastern bloc had perfected the ability to make that appear so. Very useful when trying to make an agent pliable." "Robert, honestly, I didn't lie about that." "Did you try that tactic on Faison first?" Anna blanched, but still tried to convince Robert that that wasn't true. "Cesar pursued me, but I didn't want anything to do with him." "That's a lie!" Holly had heard enough. "I called Nanny. She told me how you tormented Cesar until you completely destroyed his decency." At that point, Anna lost any sense of civility. "What did that old fool woman know about raising children into decent adults," Anna sneered. With that, Holly left the shelter of Robert's arms and began advancing on Anna. Robert started to intervene but thought better of it. He couldn't have handled Anna better than his Holly was doing at the moment. She slapped her so hard that her hair on the covered portion of her face was pushed aside revealing a torn scar. Anna quickly covered her face, but not before Holly and Robert noticed there was no blood. Even the scar was fake. They could do nothing but stare. Robert came out of shock first. "Why the fake scar, Anna. Playing the sympathy angle if the false friend one fell through?" "No, I did it as a form of penance." "Penance? Penance for what?" "Penance for going through with the mission that you were supposed to die in if I didn't cooperate." 'You were involved in the mission that resulted in the death of an innocent man to save me? After all your lies, especially the one that was just revealed, do you honestly think that either of us believes you? We're finished here, Anna. Time for you to leave!" He unceremoniously grabs her by the arm and shows her the door, slamming it behind her.


	4. Reaching Out

Holly was still shaken by the events that just occurred. She felt her knees buckle, and would have fallen if Robert hadn't been there to catch her. "I'm sorry, Robert. I got carried away. I just couldn't bear to hear what she said about Nanny." Tears began to pool in her eyes. "I know, luv. It's alright. She had it coming to her." He puts his hands on either side of her cheeks and wipes the tears as they begin to fall. "I felt like I could have slapped her just as easily, but my mother taught me never to hit a woman. Although in Anna's case, she probably would have made an exception." That brought a watery smile from Holly, as she wiped her eyes. Robert was still absently caressing her cheeks as he was drowning in her beautiful brown eyes. Time seemed to stand still. They both temporarily forgot the situation that brought them to this point, as Robert leaned in and gently kissed her lips. The kiss deepened until Holly remembered and pulled away.

Robert backed away, giving her room to get past him. He was not going to apologize for kissing her, but he was going to give her the space and time she requested. To a point. They could not resolve the issue if they didn't communicate. "Holly, do you remember the talk about trust we had when you chose to stay with me? That trust requires honesty?" "Yes." "I was asking you to be honest with me over Luke, but now it's my turn to be honest with you. I want you to know you can ask me anything about my past, and I will honestly answer them. You can ask me at any time, or we can schedule a time of the day or week to have a Q and A, or a combination of the two. I'll let my secretary know I'll take your calls unless I am tied up in a meeting or an urgent call. I _do_ love you and I want to get back to a place where you can trust me again." "I don't know that I can." "Would you at least consider it? We can't go on walking on eggshells around each other, especially if Anna plans on sticking around. For my part, I'm going to use all my power and influence to see that she doesn't. I don't want her around as a constant reminder to you. You mean that much to me." "I'll consider it.""Now, I plan on staying around for the rest of the day just in case Anna decides on a return engagement. Don't worry; I'll stay in the communications room. You'll have the rest of the house to yourself." True to his word, Robert stayed away from Holly as he did the necessary paperwork his job required. How he hated that part of this job. And it was hard to concentrate knowing she was in the next room, yet he couldn't reach out to her.

Holly was fighting her own demons. After cleaning up the kitchen and planning dinner for the evening, she found herself restlessly walking around the townhouse. She had asked Claudia to run the boutique today so she would be here when Anna showed up, but that left her with nothing for her to do but think. She kept replaying the events of the morning through her mind, getting angrier at Anna every time she thought about how she could have been taken in by her sweet act had Robert not told her about her. For that, she was grateful. She shuddered to think what heartache she would have suffered had they not confronted her, together. Her thoughts inevitably ended up on Robert. Her fingers, of their own volition, traced her lips, remembering the sweet kiss they shared. She then thought about his request. How could she not consider it? He'd been nothing but accommodating to her ever since he exposed his past. He was making an effort. Shouldn't she at least do the same? She decided she would make him a simple lunch, as it appears he has got caught up in his work and forgot the time. She smiled, remembering how many meals were wasted because he got caught up in a case and didn't take the time to eat from the tray she would prepare for him. Then her mind wandered to other meals that were wasted that weren't work related. They were good together. They could be good together again, but it would take an effort from both of them.

A short time later, as Robert shut down his computer and was rubbing his eyes, there was a soft knock at the closed communications door. He hurried to open the door knowing Holly was on the other side seeking entrance. He saw that as a good sign. As he opened the door, she said, "Red alert! Alien in the office." He smiled, remembering a time she used that phase to bring him lunch, and the eventual outcome of that encounter. Judging by the rosy blush on her cheeks as she turned away from the look in his eyes, she did as well. He was certain that she purposely chose that comment to let him know she accepted his offer. She did ask him a few questions as they ate lunch together. He was glad she chose to keep the lines of communication open and not keep to herself as was her wont to do when faced with difficult issues. Later that evening at dinner, Robert brought up the question as to whether or not he should work from home for the next couple of days in case Anna appears again. Holly assured him that after she got over the shock of the initial encounter, she felt she could handle one Anna Devane. Robert had no doubt she could.


	5. Anna's Secret, Robert's Surprise Request

A couple of days later, Robert was at the office when he hears a commotion outside his office door. "What on earth?" he said, as he rose to go to the door. Before he reaches it, the door bursts open, and Anna rushes in, followed by Burt and his secretary. "I'm sorry, sir, I tried to tell her she needed an appointment…" "It's alright, Sarah." "I tried to stop her, Commissioner, but she doubled back on me." "That's alright, Bert. I'll see the _lady._ "Bert and Sarah both left, closing the door behind them. "What's the meaning of this, Anna?" "Aren't you happy to see me?"Anna purred. "I think I, correction, _we_ , made it very clear that we, in fact, are not, nor ever will be, happy to see you. What are you doing here?" "Is that any way to treat your wife?" "EX-wife," Robert stated emphatically. "I repeat, what are you doing here?" "Well, if you must know, you and I have some unfinished business." "What kind of unfinished business could you and I possibly have? I think a divorce is pretty final, wouldn't you say?" "You and I have a child…" "Wait, not another word." "Robert…" "I said, not another word!"Anna stared at him wondering if she should make another attempt, but the look on his face made her think better of it, as she plopped herself down in a chair across from him. Meanwhile, Robert picked up the phone and dialed. "Holly, can you come over to headquarters?...Yeah, I have a visitor…. Yeah…Okay, I'll send the limo around for you. See you soon." He hung up and crossed his arms, and stared at Anna. Anna repeatedly attempted to get Robert to talk, but he just kept staring at her.

Fifteen minutes later, Holly walks in his office. Remembering to keep up the façade, they greet each other with a kiss. By this time, Anna has been roaming Robert's office looking at his art objects, artwork and plaques. "What's going on?' Holly asks. "Could you repeat what you told me?" Robert said pointedly to Anna. "You keep me here all this time. You won't speak to me, and now _she_ arrives and you want me to answer your questions?" Anna said defiantly. "NOW! Anna!" By the look in his eyes, she knew not to test him further. "Oh, alright! I said you and I have a child. There! Satisfied?" "Robert?" Holly looked at him as if to verify she heard what she thought she heard. "I told you, Anna. Holly and I don't keep secrets from one another." "Do you believe her?"Holly asked, shaken by this latest turn of events. "Of course I don't believe her. It's possible, but I highly doubt it. We only spent three nights together." "It only takes one," Anna interjected. "I'm well aware of that. Where is this "child"?" "She's in New York. She lives with Filomena Soltini. You remember Filomena, don't you?" "The old woman who convinced us to marry? Why isn't she with you?" "It's for her protection. If you remember, neither agency was thrilled with me that last mission." "Whose fault was that?" "Mine, I know. But if you and I remarry, we can protect her as a family." Robert and Holly were both shocked that Anna would even suggest such a thing. "There are two problems with that scenario. I am already married, and I happen to love my wife. I have another solution. I want a blood test."

Holly was still reeling from what Anna claimed later that afternoon when Robert returned from work. "Robert, can we talk?" Robert was pleased she wanted to discuss the bombshell Anna dropped this afternoon. At the same time, he wasn't sure how she'd react when he told her what was troubling him and the solution he came up with. But this would be a decision they would make together, if needed…he hoped. "I expected you might want to." "You _really_ don't believe her?" "No, I don't, but you do realize it may be possible, don't you?" "Yes, I realize that." "How do you feel about it? I really want to know." "I'm not sure. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." "That makes two of us." Holly could tell Robert was hesitant to share something with her. "Robert, what is it? What's bothering you?" He took both her hands in his and was relieved she didn't pull away from him. "Holly, what if the child is mine? Can you accept that? That is, if we work things out." "I don't want to have to make you make a choice between us." "Then you won't have a problem if I openly acknowledge that I have a daughter?" "I don't know how I feel about it." "At the very least I think I should provide child support." "I wouldn't stand in your way if that's what you believe is the right thing to do. I also know how badly you want children, and I think you'd make an amazing father. If we make it, I'll support whatever decision you make." "Thank you for being so understanding." "I'm still hurt by all this, you know." "Yes, I know. That makes your opinion all that more important as I consider all my options. We'll table this discussion until we have a final answer, okay?" "Sounds good to me." "One more thing I need to tell you. I'm going out tonight to stake out Anna's hotel after dinner." "Why are you doing that?" "Just call it a hunch or educated guess, or whatever, but I don't think Anna is working this alone. I aim to get to the bottom of this. The sooner she's out of our life, the sooner we can concentrate on us." "I'd like that."

Two hours later, Robert was parked across from the Port Charles Hotel. He didn't know what or who he was looking for, or even if he would find out anything useful, but he couldn't just sit around the townhouse keeping his distance from Holly. They had made some headway, but not enough, nor quickly enough, to suit him. About half an hour later, he sees Sean Donely park his car, and enter the hotel. "Now what are you doing here this late at night, Donely, when you live in the penthouse at Harbor Towers?" Robert was only mildly surprised; considering he was suspicious Sean was involved in the Aztec treasure heist. It appears Sean knew Anna was in town and never mentioned it to him. A couple minutes passed, before he felt it was safe to follow him in. He was going to see if he could find out if his suspicions were correct.

A young man was at the registration desk when he entered. "How may I help you, sir?" "I was looking for an old friend. Someone told me he thought he was staying here." "What's his name?" "Donely. Sean Donely." The young man read over the registration list. "I'm sorry, sir. There's no Sean Donely registered as a guest here." "Could he be visiting a guest here? I thought I saw his car in the parking lot." He describes Sean. "Oh yes. He just came in here a few minutes ago. You just missed him. He's here visiting another guest." "May I have that guest's name and room number? I'd like to surprise him." "I'm sorry sir. I can't give out that information, unless you know the guest's name." "No, no, that's alright. I'll just have to catch up with him another time. Thank you." Robert left, not wanting to arouse suspicion. He had to find another way to confirm his gut feeling. On his way back home he hit upon what he thought was a brilliant idea that might go a long way in mending fences and utilizing Holly's talents that might lead them to what he truly believed was the truth.

Holly was surprised to see Robert walk in barely two hours after he left. "Any luck?" "Maybe. How would you like to do a little sleuthing?" "Really? You never want me to get involved in your cases." "Yeah…well, this is different. This is _our_ case. I think it's only right that you have a hand in this, as it does impact our future together." "What do you have in mind?"Holly said, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. "First, go put on your nicest cocktail dress. You, my dear, are going to make the most of your many talents. I'll explain on the way."


	6. Holly in Action, The Past Exposed

On the way back to the Port Charles Hotel, Robert explained his plan to Holly. He wanted her to use her inimitable charm on the unsuspecting night attendant to convince him to rent her a room for the night to "entertain" a gentleman friend, all the while pumping him for information. Holly was shocked that Robert would suggest _she_ use such a tactic, but she suspected this was not the first time he employed this strategy. When he explained that the attendant was a young college student, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the hapless young man. Robert had reservations, but he would be nearby if things did not go as planned. As they pulled up to the hotel, Holly asked, "Do I look the part?" Robert looked her over appreciatively, but kept his tone as neutral as he could, "Oh, I think there's going to be a college boy that's never going to know what hit him. Just don't get carried away." "Oh? Is that jealousy I detect in your voice? I think I like that." " _Holly_?" She laughed as she exited the vehicle.

The attendant smiled brightly as Holly approached the desk. "Hello, ma'am. How may I help you this evening?" Holly flashes him a smile. "I'm looking for a room for the evening." "Certainly!" He pauses, seeing she doesn't have any luggage with her. "Are your bags outside, ma'am?" Holly leans closer and begins to play with his clip-on tie. "No. I don't have any. I just need a room to meet with a gentleman friend, if you know what I mean?" At this point, the attendant begins to flush, and stammered, "Our p-policy is…is that we…we don't rent out room for less than a night." "Can't you make an exception just this once?" Holly begins to curl his hair behind his ear. "You see, he's only here for tonight, and well…I don't want my husband to know. You know how it is." "Ma'am, we don't run that kind of establishment!" "You mean that there are _no_ rendezvous made here? I find that hard to believe." She continues to play with his hair. At this point, the attendant forgets hotel policy and becomes looser with hotel privacy policies. "Well there is this one guest we have who I thought was looker at first. She had long brown hair that covered half her face the first night she stayed, but the next day it was swept back to match the other side. I thought she was beautiful." Holly begins to lightly tousle his hair. "But then she smiled at me. I never saw such big teeth." Holly had to cough to choke back a laugh. "Yep. That's Anna Devane!" she thought. "Do you know she's been having this one man visit her every night since she's been here? And he leaves early in the morning before the shift changes. " "One of these New York tycoon types?" "No, in fact he's a local businessman. I don't know why she just doesn't go to his place." "Maybe he's married." "No, I don't think so. It's that Mr. Donely. I read about him when he first started his shipping business here in Port Charles. The article didn't mention a wife." "Well if she can have men visitors, what's the harm in renting me a room for the evening? I promise no one will know of it," Holly purred. "Ma'am, please, I need this job! I need the money for my tuition." "Oh, alright. I don't want you not to get an education. I'll try Harbor Towers, instead. Thank you. You've been a dear!" Holly left smiling; knowing Robert heard everything from the wire he insisted she wear.

As Holly returned to the car, Robert said, "You did great, luv." "Thanks. I hope it wasn't too hard for you to listen to." "I suggested it, remember? Besides, it's all in a day's work," he said gruffly, turning his head on the pretense of looking out his rearview mirror. "Holly smiled to herself. "It's a good thing he didn't _see_ my performance." She thought.

"Thank you, again, Robert. That was fun! Although, I was surprised by what I found out; but something tells me you weren't as surprised." "Let's just say that too many incidences have occurred that Sean just happens to be at the center of." "Do you think he's responsible for bringing Anna into our lives?" "It's very possible; although, she really just could have read about the tribute in the paper." "But you don't think so." "No. My name has been in the New York papers before this. The Prometheus Disk, for example. That made international news. She could have tracked me down then. Hell, she could have tracked me down after the Malkuthian massacre." "So you're questioning why she didn't." "Yes."

When they returned home, Robert said, "I'm going to turn in. I'll be working from home in the morning, following up on what we found out this evening. Are you going to the spa?" "Yes." "Would you meet me at the Port Charles Hotel for lunch? If I have the information I need, we'll be dining with Sean and Anna." We may just see the last of Anna Devane." "I wouldn't miss it."

Robert spent most of the next morning at the computer, and on the phone, disproving the he was the father of Anna's child. The more information he uncovered the angrier he became at the web of lies that had controlled him for so long. First, he accessed the WSB's personnel records to gather information for Anna, Sean, and himself. Then he began the search for the birth records for her child. Anna had claimed that after leaving the hospital she had gone back to Ventimiglia, the village where they were wed, to have the child. She said it was the only way she could think of to protect her from both the DVX and WSB. A long distance call to the mayor of that town both angered and relieved him. He asked then to be transferred to their records department. A short conversation with the clerk had him making a call to the Sanremo hospital. The information on the record had him needing a medical explanation, so he called Monica Quartermaine. When he hung up from her, he breathed a big sigh of relief. After having the records faxed from all these locations, he made one more phone call. At the end of the conversation, he asked if the verified information could be faxed as well. He felt used. He needed a hot shower to relax him before what he knew would be a very contentious luncheon. He decided to go to the spa to pick Holly up so he could share his findings with her. At the very least, she deserved to know the truth before he confronted Sean and Anna.

Sean was already waiting for them when they arrived. "Well, old buddy, it's not like you to be late." "I'm sorry, I decided at the last minute to pick up Holly on the way here." "Holly, you need to buy the ol' boy a new watch. We can't have our police commissioner running late for important dates." Sean said, jokingly. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company to?" Before Robert could answer, he saw Anna enter the room. She had a "deer in the headlights" look when she saw who else was at the table, but as Robert was aware she may try to bolt, he purposely held her gaze so she was forced to approach the table. "Sean! What a pleasure to see you. It's been such a long time!" Anna tried to salvage the situation. The stunned look on Sean's face when he realized he was set up was priceless. Robert would have laughed if he didn't know the truth. "Let's dispense with the pretense, shall we? I know that you've both known the other was here." "Robert…" they said in unison. "I'll save you the trouble." With that, he removed a tape recorder from his briefcase and hit play. Immediately the voice of the attendant was heard describing Anna. She first registered shock, then pleasure when he told of how attractive she looked, only to have her jaw drop nearly to the floor when he finished. Unlike last time, Holly could not contain her giggle. When Robert stopped the tape, he knew he had their attention.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we? Anna, I have irrefutable evidence that I am not the father of your child. However Sean, you're very much in contention." "Me?" "How? We never had the blood test done." "Turns out I didn't really need one." "He then places all three of their medical records on the table. He then places the birth certificate info on top of that. "As you can see, Anna, you have type O blood, Sean , type A. Me? I'm type AB. The birth certificate says the child has type O. I had a very good doctor friend of mine explain to me that as I don't have any properties of type O, I cannot produce a child with type O blood. My offspring will have to have types A, B or AB. Oh, and there's one other determining factor. The birth certificate says the baby was full term. The birthdate on record is February 23, 1979; two months before ours possibly could be. That disproves one of your other claims, doesn't it, Anna?" Anna and Sean sat speechless.

Now, onto the night of your betrayal. It does appear you were telling the truth about that night, Anna." "I told you, Robert…" "Save it. There's more. You may or may not have been trying to save my life. However, it wasn't from the DVX. Isn't that right, Sean?" "Look, Robert, old buddy…" "Don't "old buddy," me!" He throws down the folder. "Sean visibly whitens. "Where'd you get that?" "From a mutual acquaintance of ours… Yuri Yvanovich." "You wanted me out of the way because the Bureau was about to put you out to pasture and name me as the next bureau chief. You wanted to make sure I never found out about it, so you sent me on that "double agent" mission." The Swede was in that meeting. You wanted to make sure he couldn't tell me, so you had him executed as the traitor." "You believe the word of our enemy over one of your own?" "There are sworn affidavits from the board that that was what was under discussion at the time. It turns out that you didn't retire. You were asked to resign. As a show of good faith, they _allowed_ you to retire.

"Oh, and one more thing! Here's the true marriage license. Let's see whose names are on it, shall we? Well look here! Anna Devane and Sean Donely, dated May 22, 1978. A full three months before our mission in the south of France."Oh, and I didn't find an annulment or divorce on record. I had a nice talk with the mayor of Ventimiglia. It turns out that ceremony in the small Italian village was to St. Gerard, the patron saint of fertility. Those "couples" were dedicating the childbirth experience to him. Looks like you had the wrong partner with you."

"Come on Holly. Let's go have lunch at Kelly's. They have a higher class of clientele. Oh, and Sean, I'd watch my step if I were you. I wouldn't want to arrest you for any illegal activity. G'day!" They leave Sean and Anna stunned that their plans fell through.


	7. Moving Forward

At Kelly's, Robert and Holly were discussing Sean and Anna's reactions to the encounter earlier. "I thought we'd have to pick Anna up off the floor when she realized she'd been setup," Robert said. "Anna? You didn't see Sean's reaction. It looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up right then," Holly laughed. It warmed Robert's heart to hear Holly's laughter again. He made a mental note to find a way to bring that out in her more often. He remembered the easy camaraderie they shared when they first married, after the awkwardness of the situation wore off. One of his favorite memories was the first time she attempted to use the weight machine. He remembered when she fell into his arms after he adjusted it for her that he felt a warmth growing inside for her, even as he tried to deny his blossoming attraction to her. Time seemed to fly as they discussed what had just occurred as they ate, sharing their thoughts about the various things Robert uncovered. "I can't believe Sean put a hit out on you! Are you sure you can trust the information Yuri gave you?" "Luv, you do realize that there are double agents working in both organizations, don't you?" "Yes, but…" "I had initially contacted him to verify that Anna was the double agent. He confirmed it, but he said there was no such meeting planned for that day. It was supposed to go down two days later." "So those agents that were involved were all WSB?" They were actually double agents that Sean blackmailed into participating early." The copy of the dossier I had detailed the original plan. It turns out I was the target for them as well, but Anna wasn't aware the date was moved up, by Sean. I escaped both assassination attempts at the time, and apparently the DVX never had as good an opportunity as they had then." "What are you going to do with the information you uncovered?" "I plan on turning it over to Ballantine. Holly, you do realize I still am implicated in the Swede's death, though, don't you?" "Because you knew he was innocent?" "Yes. I may face espionage charges as an accessory after the fact. They may go easier on me since I'll be cooperating." "Robert, I want you to know I'll stand behind you no matter how the situation between us turns out." "Thank you, luv. That means the world to me." "Why do you suppose they tried to gaslight you?" Probably to get me to back off from the treasure heist." "You're not going to though, are you?" "No. Now, I've got to get back to work. I'll drop you off at the spa. I'll see you later, tonight."

The atmosphere between them later that evening was a lot lighter than it had been for some time. So much so, that Robert thought he'd try to bring a little normalcy back into their relationship. They began talking about bills and needed repairs. He asked her about what was happening at the spa, while he in return, told her some of the more hilarious calls the department had received that day. As Holly was ready to turn in, he said, "Would you care to watch television tonight? There's a Thin Man movie on." "Which one?" "Shadows of the Thin Man." "I love that one. That's the one where there's murder and mayhem at the racetrack." "Yeah, one where they were at their comedic best." "Sure, why not?" "Good, I'll go make the popcorn. You'd probably burn it," he teased. That earned him a playful slap as she stuck out her tongue at him. They enjoyed the movie, laughing and commenting on some of their favorite couple's antics. By the end of the movie Holly had fallen asleep, instinctively curled up next to him. Unable to resist, Robert leaned over and kissed her lips. She stirred slightly, but didn't waken. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, pausing briefly at their door, sighing for what might have been.

The next morning at breakfast, he brought up something he noticed about her this past week. "Holly, I've noticed you've been tiring quickly this week. Is there something physically wrong with you I should know about? Maybe you should see a doctor." "Holly said without much energy, "I don't know. I haven't felt this tired since…" She dropped her fork as she was ready to take a bite, her eyes widening in shock. "Oh, no! It can't be!" "Do you think you might be…?" Holly did a quick calculation and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Robert, what if…?" "Shh, luv, let's not think that far ahead. First, we need to find out if you are. I suggest you call and make an appointment with Dr. Mason." Holly calls and makes an appointment for ten the next morning. "I'm going with you." "Robert, there's no need. You have work piling up as it is." "Nevertheless, I'm going with you. I wasn't there for you physically or emotionally the last time. There's no way I'm going to let you go it alone this time." Holly knew there was no use arguing with him, especially as there was a real possibility she was pregnant with his child.

Robert went to work, but couldn't concentrate on anything. He almost wished he had an emergency situation arise to keep him occupied. Anything was better than thinking of the possible scenarios playing out in his mind. Holly was doing no better at the spa. It got so bad, that Claudia sent her home, telling her she could handle the boutique for the rest of the day. That evening, Robert and Holly tried hard to pretend everything was fine as they made small talk until she decided to go to bed early, unable to stand the awkward silence between them. Robert made a status check at headquarters before he, too, climbed the stairs. Neither slept well that night.

The next morning as she was sitting up in bed, the room started spinning. Afraid to stand, fearing she'd fall, she called for Robert. Robert was just finishing his shower when he heard her call his name. He quickly donned a robe and went to her door and knocked. "Holly?" "Robert, I need you!" That was all it took for him to be at her side. "Luv?" "Help me to the bathroom. I think I'm going to be sick." He helped her stand and they barely made it to the bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach. He grabbed a washcloth, rinsed it, and wiped her face with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. "Are you alright, Luv?" "I'm better, but I don't think I'll be up for breakfast." "I'll fix you tea and toast. You need to keep up your strength. It appears you will be eating for two for a while." "It would seem so."

As Robert helped her dress for the day, Holly broached a subject that was troubling her. "Robert, I know you don't want to discuss this, but we have to. What if we don't make it? What if I can't forgive you for keeping Anna and your more shameful past from me? What if there's now a child to consider, as well?" "Listen, luv, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not going to pretend that it won't hurt me if you decide you can't. Hell, I'll be devastated. But you have to do what is right for you and in the best interest of the child. I'll abide by whatever decision you make. We've made great progress. There's no reason not to believe we can get there. But again, ultimately it is _your_ decision. I won't pressure you or give you an artificial deadline." While it was the answer she was hoping for, somehow that didn't bring her any comfort. She _did_ love Robert, and the thought of having his child sent her heart soaring, but the thought of not having him in her life was depressing. She remembered another time when a misunderstanding over a reaction brought them closer together.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Can I sit down?" "I owe you an apology." "Maybe just a little one." "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." "I didn't mind that part so much, but you're wrong about me. I'm nothing like Luke." "No?" "I've always trusted you, but inside you know that. It was just an excuse wasn't it?" "For what?" "You didn't get mad at me because you thought that I was assuming you lied." "Why else?" "You felt guilty. You just wouldn't admit it. So you reached for the first thing that came into your mind. Look, it's perfectly natural. And if I hadn't been so bloody self-righteous at the time, I'd have said something when you mentioned it. I'm sorry." "You shouldn't have to apologize." "And you shouldn't feel bad about the way you reacted. I_ know _it takes a long time to get over someone who meant that much to you. Doesn't happen overnight." "I keep wishing it would." "It will. Give it time. And you shouldn't feel guilty about going to see Luke. Anyone in your position would have done exactly the same thing. I just don't want it to affect our relationship. We love each other. That's got a lot going for it. Just remember that every now and again, when things get a bit shaky. We've always got that to fall back on." "You're unreal." "What do you mean?" What did I do to deserve such an understanding man as you?" "I don't know, but don't give up on it now."_

While the circumstances were different, Robert still displayed his understanding. He had owned up to actions, albeit late, and was accepting the consequences; giving her complete reign over the direction their life will take. She knew she was close in making her decision, but now there may be a new life depending on her to make the right one.

The visit with Dr Mason only confirmed what they had already accepted as fact. They would become parents in mid-December. Each of them were overjoyed, however for the most part, they kept their thoughts to themselves. Dr. Mason again reiterated to Holly the importance of taking care of herself and not to overdo. Robert assured her that he would see to it that she didn't. Besides the regimen of prenatal vitamins she prescribed, she also stressed a healthy exercise program. As they had gotten away from their daily exercise routine since this all began, Robert asked what were appropriate exercises they should continue and which to curtail or stop completely. Dr. Mason was impressed that Robert wanted to be that involved in the pregnancy, and suggested modifications to what they were already doing. Lastly, she reminded Holly that she was now a high-risk pregnancy and if she had _any_ unusual symptoms, she wanted to see her. Before they left, they scheduled an appointment for two weeks to check her progress.

Because he knew he would be useless at the office, and Holly would not want him hovering over her at home, Robert opted to make use of the department's gym. Still wanting to have a low key celebration, he suggested dinner at The Floating Rib which she accepted, as she wanted to celebrate as much as he did.


	8. A Friend Intervenes

The next afternoon, Holly received an unexpected visitor. Holly was just walking down from upstairs when the doorbell rang. Holly opened the door and was surprised to see Connie Townley standing there. "Connie! What are you doing here? Come in." She hugged her friend. "I was on my way to Albany when I thought I'd pop in and see how you and Robbie were doing. Is he home?" "No, he's at the office." "Uh oh!" "What?" "What's going on between you two…if you don't mind me asking?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "You can't fool me. I'm trained to pick up on these things, remember. Besides, I was here at the beginning. Something's definitely off between you two." Realizing it was useless to keep up the pretense, she sighed. Maybe Connie would be the right person to confide in. She knew Robert from his WSB days. Maybe she could give Holly a perspective of Robert she didn't have. He never really told her much about that time, probably because they were tied up with national security. "Do you have time? Would you like a cup of coffee?" "I have a couple of hours, and yes, I'd love a cup of coffee. Black." Holly went to get the coffee while Connie made herself comfortable. When she came back she was unsure where to start, so she thought she'd start with the thing that was uppermost in her mind. As she poured the coffee, she asked, "Did you know Anna Devane when she was with the WSB?" Connie was shocked. She didn't know what she expected Holly to say, but it certainly was not that. "Yes," she said cautiously, not knowing where this conversation was going, but knowing it could not be good. "She was still in training before becoming a field agent." "Did you know her first field assignment was with Robert?" "I'd heard." "Did you also hear he was married to her?" "There were rumors." Holly suddenly stood and started pacing. "Usually when an organization such as the WSB "hears" rumors they usually are true. Am I right?" "Usually." "Well, in this case, Robert believed it to be the truth." "And you just found out about it?" "After the tribute to Robert in New York a couple weeks ago. Anna showed up there. Robert saw her before the ceremony, but didn't tell me about it until we got home the next afternoon. We really just recently learned the truth a few days ago. The "ceremony" was actually a fertility rite. I'll tell you the story the way he told me. He told me about that assignment and how they found themselves in a small Italian village where they were married in a mass wedding after eluding the DVX. Really, who would marry someone you barely know in a mass wedding?!" "He barely knew you, as I recall." "But that was different. We had no intention of becoming husband and wife in the real sense of the word." "But you did." "Yes, we did." Holly had a faraway look in her eyes. She shook herself back into the present. "Anyway, a couple weeks later he was involved in a case to trap a double agent. Anna wasn't in on this one, just Robert, O'Reilly, and the Swede." "I remember that case and the outcome. The double agent was Anna, wasn't it?" "Yes." "I always suspected it. I could tell from what little I saw of her at the Bureau that she was trouble. That also explains why she never returned once her injuries healed." "Oh, don't get me started on that! Do you know she wore a fake scar as 'penance'? Penance! Give me a break!" "I take it you've seen her?" "Oh yes, she had the nerve to follow us home from New York using our mutual nanny as a way to gain access. If Robert hadn't told me about her before she arrived, I shudder to think of what she would have done. Robert and I worked together and sent her packing." "You're still not ready to forgive him yet, are you?" "Well we have been working on it, but how can I trust that there isn't something just as devastating in his past?" "Did he ever tell you what he went through when you were being held by the DVX?" "Only that he was willing to step aside if I really wanted to be with Luke to keep me safe."

"Let me tell you about the Robert I saw during that time. He was a man possessed. He couldn't sleep. He rarely ate. I thought he and Ballantine were going to come to blows with each other on more than one occasion. I actually had to leave the two alone one time as Ballantine is my boss. I didn't know what kind of shape either was going to be in when I returned. I even agreed with him that the WSB crossed a line

when they created the fake microfilm. Robbie went as far as obtaining special permission to search the Gulistan pavilion." "That must have been when they moved us." "Most likely. He looked like he wanted to rip Lord Rama's head off with his bare hands when we had to wait so long for him to appear. One night, Robbie opened up his heart to me. He said you changed him. You completed him. Do you know how hard it is for a woman to hear from a man that she really never touched his heart, his soul?" "I'm sorry, Connie." "I'm not. Robbie is right. You do complete each other. Forgive him, Holly. You'll never find a finer man than him, but he's not without flaws. You know that now. Now what are you going to do about it?" "You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you, Connie." "That's what friends are for. We _are_ still friends, aren't we?" "Yes, of course." "Now I really have to go. The case I'm working won't wait simply because I want to visit friends. Give Robbie my love." "I will." "Better yet, give him yours." She winked at her as she walked out the door.

Holly thought about what Connie revealed about Robert and remembered those days immediately following her kidnapping. Those were special days. She had truly let go of her past and was able to fully show her love for him just as he showed her how much she meant to him. Was it fair of her to accuse him of lying to her? She knew he had a past, just as he knew hers. Yet, his trust in her never wavered. He had demonstrated his love for her many times over; even when she was less than truthful with him. He stood by her and was willing to sacrifice his career when he discovered Leo's and Beatrice's blackmail and what might have been her involvement in Beatrice's death. He was hurt that she didn't trust him to help her through it, or even to avoid it. What was an ex-wife compared to that? Even through these last few weeks he put her needs over his own. Giving her the space she needed. She now knew what her answer would be.

Robert had just hung up from talking with Lee about an upcoming council meeting when Bert walked in. "Excuse me, Commissioner. There's someone here to see you." "Not now, Bert. I've got to get this report finished for the council meeting tomorrow." "Too busy for an old friend?" Connie walks in and gives Robert a peck on the cheek. "Connie! What are you doing here?" Robert said, pleasantly surprised. "How have you been? I was just on my way to Albany, and I thought I'd drop in to visit old friends." By the tone of her voice, he knew she had already been to the house to see Holly. He avoided her gaze by going to refill his coffee cup. "Coffee?" "Robbie, how could you?" "Look, Connie, that was a long time ago and I thought I'd never have to think about it again. I know I should have told her sooner, but…" "You're right. You should have. You really hurt her." "I know. We're working it out. I'm giving her as much time and space as she needs to decide about our future."

Connie laughed, "Ah, the great CK-8, Playboy of the Western World, taken down by a five foot-four spitfire. Who would have ever believed it?" "What do I do, Connie? I don't want to lose her." "Well, you could court her. You skipped that step last time." "I told her I wouldn't pressure her." "Believe me; she won't see it that way. She's ready; she's just waiting for a sign from you." "You think?" "I know. A woman needs to know a man is interested. How do you expect her to choose a life with you if you don't show her that you want a life with her?" A light bulb goes off in his head. He knows what he has to do. He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and says, "Thanks, TR-733!", as he grabs his coat and runs out the door, leaving her standing there, shaking her head, smiling, before she too, leaves. Robert runs into Bert in the hall, "Bert, I'm leaving for the day. Take care of things around here, would you? I'll see you in the morning." "But Robert, what about…?" He didn't finish the question as Robert was already gone.

A half hour later, Robert returns home. "Holly?" he calls. He smells an aroma from the kitchen for which he thinks is a great sign. She walks out in the cocktail dress she wore just a few days earlier. He thought she was a vision of the loveliest she had ever been. She went to the bar and poured them both drinks and handed him one. Noticing his eyes never left her, she pirouetted in front of him, "You like?" she said, her eyes sparkling. Robert was stunned. He could only stammer as he said, "These are for you," as he handed her a bouquet of roses and her favorite chocolate truffles. "Thank you, they're lovely!" As she took them to the kitchen, to place them in a vase of water, he noticed the atmosphere she had created. The table had been set with the china, candles were lit, and soft music played in the background. When she returned, he turned to her and asked, "Holly?" She avoided his eyes and said, "Are you ready for dinner? I thought I'd make rack of lamb, snow peas, and arugula salad, with a raspberry tart for dessert." Robert was speechless as he helped her to her chair. His hopes had begun to rise as he realized she had prepared his favorite foods. They ate in companionable silence, the electricity charged between them, watching each other, neither willing to spoil the moment. After they cleared the dishes, Holly said, I thought we'd spend the evening watching a movie. I couldn't find the one I wanted on tonight, so I rented it." "Which is?" he said, trying not to show that he clearly did not want to watch a movie tonight. "Rebecca." She said slyly, as she passed by him. With that, Robert's heart soared. He took her hand and drew her into his arms. "Maybe tomorrow. I have a much better idea," he growled, as he lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. He then trailed kisses down her neck to her sweet spot behind her ear, as she shivered in anticipation, and put her arms around his neck to draw him closer. His lips left their sweet torture and traveled back to her lips, and with a gentle pressure demanded entrance where their tongues met in a sweet dance of desire. Unable to wait any longer, he gathered her in his arms and carried her upstairs to bliss.

A/N: If you'd like to see what I imagined Holly's dress looked like, the story is also archived on Tapatalk, under Robert and Holly Forever. (No link allowed)


	9. Epilogue

Holly could hardly believe it. Where had the time gone? It just seemed like yesterday that she was contemplating leaving Robert after he revealed he had kept his previous relationship with Anna Devane, she couldn't call it a marriage, and the past they shared, from her. She had been terribly hurt, and still today, it somewhat stings that it took Anna's intrusion in their lives for him to share his painful past with her. Since then, he had shared as much as he could without risking national security, and risk her becoming a target because of that knowledge. After a couple months, Holly had become satisfied that Robert had nothing more dire to share and trusted that, if the occasion arose where something not yet revealed presented itself, Robert would be open and honest with her as much as he was able. True to his word, he had informed Ballantine all that he'd learned and insisted it be on the record. He knew well that if there had been no record, there would be nothing that would stop a future director from using the information to coerce him back into service; and although he still had pangs of thirst for adventure, the Aztec treasure case had effectively made him realize his life with Holly was so much more appealing and desirable. He'd had to endure extensive grilling, but because he cooperated, he'd only had to pay a hefty penalty and a mark on his record.

As she looked around the townhouse, she was pleased at the festive atmosphere of the décor. With Thanksgiving only a few days off, her favorite time of year was fast approaching. She had been surprised, yet pleased that Connie had contacted them after wrapping up her Albany case. Holly had insisted that she spend the holiday with them. Having a few days off before she would be reassigned, Connie happily accepted the invitation. While she meant to keep in touch to see how things turned out between them, her unexpected deep cover prevented her from doing so. It was with great relief that she heard Holly's voice at the other end of the line when she phoned.

"Holly? This is Connie." "Connie! It's great hearing from you. Have you finished the case you were working on when we saw you last?" It wasn't lost on Connie that Holly had used the pronoun "we."She smiled to herself. Apparently, Robert had learned his lesson and they worked out their problems. She felt sure he had eventually told Holly that she had visited him as well. "Yes, I just wrapped it up, and thought I'd call to see how everything turned out. I'm so glad to hear your voice." "Oh Connie, things have been great between us since then. Tell me you have a few days off and you can come for Thanksgiving." Connie was shocked at the invitation. "Well, I don't know. Are you sure I won't be intruding?" "Certainly not. We would love to have you. After all, if it weren't for you, I may not have been able to look past the hurt, and Robert might not have fought to win me back." "So, he did tell her after all. Good going, Robert," she thought. "Besides, it won't just be Robert and I. Bert and Nanny will be here, too" "Well then, how can I refuse? I'll be happy to come." "Robert doesn't want me to overdo now, though. He goes around the house muttering about me "nesting." "Nesting? Holly, you're…?" "Pregnant! Yes." Holly supplied. "If you can, we'd love to see you tonight, if you can make it. We can fill you in on all the details." Connie could swear she could almost _hear_ Holly glowing over the phone. "Are you sure that won't be too much for you? I mean…" "Actually, it will give me an early opportunity to show off my newfound cooking skills. Since I've had to curtail my time at the spa, I've actually found I have quite an aptitude for it. So, shall we expect you around six?"

The doorbell rang at five till six. Robert bounded from the comm room. "I'll get it!" Holly sighed in mock indignation, as she was already at the bottom of the stairs. "Robert, would you please? I'm not helpless!" Holly shook her head, but her lips curved upwards in a slight smile. As the time got closer to her delivery date, the more he became the caricature of a first-time father. As Connie entered and greetings were exchanged, Holly asked, "May I get you something to drink?" as she headed to the bar. "A white wine, thank you." "I'll do that," Robert said as he passed by them. "Rob-ert!" The exchange was not lost on Connie. "Is he always like this?" she whispered to Holly. "Sometimes worse," Holly whispered back, laughter dancing in her eyes. Connie rolled her eyes. "Oh, lord, how do you stand it?" As Robert was approaching with Connie's wine and a soda water for Holly, Holly winked as she whispered back, "I'll tell you later." Throughout the dinner, Connie observed their interaction. Robert was attentive to Holly's needs, if not overly so, in her opinion. She watched in amusement as Holly mildly chastised him when he took the roast from her, stating that it was too heavy for her to carry, as she brought it to the table to serve. There didn't appear to be any remnant of the estrangement that was evident during her last visit. After, Robert insisted on clearing the table and washing dishes, or at least loading the dishwasher he bought so she wouldn't be standing on her feet too long, shooing them into the living room for "girl talk."

When they finally were alone, Connie's curiosity got the best of her. "How do you keep your sanity when he's hovering over you all the time?" "Holly laughed. "It's actually pretty easy. I simply go to a phone extension in another room and call Bert. He's been such a dear. He knows I need a break from Robert and comes up with a reason he's needed at the station. I think Robert's on to us, though. Some of the reasons Bert has come up with have been pretty lame. It's those times that he comes home, kisses me, and then shuts himself in the comm room for a few hours." "I'd have never believed Robbie could be domesticated until we worked on the Prometheus Disk case. The great CK-8, Playboy of the Western World, turned to mush by impending fatherhood." Holly giggled. "It is pretty funny. That's why I can go with the flow most times. Let me show you the nursery. We just have to put some finishing touches on it." As they went upstairs to tour the new addition, Holly said, "We decided on an English storybook theme." "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" "No, we've always enjoyed the element of surprise, so at least for the first one, we decided not to find out. It's been fun sparring over name choices, as well. Of course, none of our discussions top the first one." She proceeded to relate to Connie the conversation they had before the first time she was scheduled to see Dr. Mason after her miscarriage.

 _Flashback:_

 _"That can mean most anything." "Alright, I should have put it "a routine checkup." "There's nothing wrong, then?" "As far as I know, nothing. But it's been a while since I've seen Dr. Mason, and I have to be careful after a miscarriage." "Look, I've been wanting to talk about this for some time. The opportunity never seemed to be there, but maybe this is it." He paused. "I don't know what you're talking about until you tell me." "Well, it's rather a sensitive subject." "If you like, I could leave the room." "Ah c'mon, give me a break. I'm trying to be serious." "Right, right." "You know I love you very much." "Yes." "And I think you love me too." "It's no question." "That's why I want to talk about this now. I want to move on to the next step. I want to be a real family with you." "A child?" "Yes. Look, I know you've been through a rough time, but would you at least consider it?" "Of course I would. Like you, I've been thinking about it, and I really would like a family. I'm just not sure I'm quite ready for it right now." "Sure. Thanks." He gets up to leave, but Holly stops him. "Still, I would like to tell you why." He sits back down. "Okay." "It's…it's not anything to do with you, or us together, it's just me. Before I bring another life in this world, I'd just like to make sure that mine is completely straightened out." "I can understand that." "We have a good marriage, and it's going to get even better. And a child is inevitable, but you just have to be more patient with me." They kiss. "As long as I know there's going to be a future, you can take as much time as you want with the present." "Thank you." "You know, I was thinking if it is a boy, I think we should call it Mortimer."Holly looks stunned. "She will be called Samantha." "Sam." "Samantha!" "Okay, let's table that argument until the day of the blessed event." "Agreed." "Look, I've got to get down to the hospital. Can I drive you?" "On one condition. You promise to have lunch with me." "That's not a condition, that's a pleasure." "Mortimer, huh?" "Mortimer and Sam." "Samantha!" "C'mon, let's go. Mort and Sam."_

"Mortimer?!" Connie repeated, not hiding her disbelief, as they returned from upstairs. Robert was just coming out of the kitchen when he heard her comment. With a twinkle in his eyes, he challenged her. "What's wrong with Mortimer?" "Really, Robbie? You would name your son Mortimer?" "Well, he named his pet wallaby Llewellyn, and I bought him one for our first Christmas together and named him Ralph. Do you see why I'm concerned? If for some reason they have to put me under anesthesia, there's no telling what he would have the staff record the baby's name as," Holly said in mock horror. Robert laughed. "I guess it's about time I come clean. I would never name my son Mortimer." "Well, that's a relief!" Holly and Connie said in unison. "But that doesn't mean I'll approve of any of your choices," Holly stated. "Actually, having an unusual name growing up was hard for me. I was thankful it was only my middle name, but when kids found out, I was teased unmercifully. I finally grew immune to the teasing and became proud to carry a family name, but I would never subject my children to the same fate. I can use our families' names and still allow them unique names they won't grow to resent. What do you think of Charles Robert or Ethan Francis?" "I didn't know you had anyone in your family named Ethan," Holly said surprised. "That was my uncle's name. There was my father, then Uncle Frank, and finally Uncle Ethan. He died shortly after birth. He would have been seven years younger than my father. He was what was known back then as a "blue baby." Basically, he was born with a heart defect that restricts oxygen flow in the bloodstream, thus giving his lips and fingers a bluish look. "Blue babies" very seldom survived." "Oh, Robert I didn't know," Holly said sadly, as she sat at his side offering him her comfort, as it seemed he became melancholy with the memory. "Robert, uncomfortable with the change of mood, said almost too cheerily, "So when does Nanny need to be picked up from the airport tomorrow?" "Ten-thirty. She's taking the red-eye tonight." "Robbie, Holly and I can pick her up. You go on and go to work. I'm sure Holly could use a break from your constant hovering." "I don't hover!" Robert sounded affronted by the statement. "No? What do you call racing to answer the door this evening, which I'm sure you did, as Holly was at the foot of the steps when I got here? Then there are the drinks, then the dinner and dishes…" "Holly, am I hovering?" He looked truly shocked at the suggestion. "Yes, Robert, you are." Although her eyes were laughing, she reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek to soften the admission. "I love you dearly, but you have to give me room to breathe. We've already discussed that you need to stop treating me like a china doll." "Oh, Luv, I'm sorry! Okay, I'll back off and go to work. You two have fun, but be careful." "Rob-ert." "Sorry. It's a hard habit to break." "That's okay, you work on it." Both Robert and Holly tried to convince Connie to spend the night, but she insisted on staying at the Port Charles Hotel. As she was leaving, she told Holly that she would come by around nine so that they could do some baby shopping before picking up Nanny. "I'm trying to give you a little more Robert-free time," she whispered. "Thanks. I'll be ready."

The next day, Robert opened the door just as Connie was ready to knock on the door. "I'm just on my way out, honest. Not hovering."Connie looked at Holly, who just nodded, smiling in amusement. He kissed Holly goodbye as he left, again encouraging them to have fun, but without the qualifier this time. As they entered the children's store, Connie admitted she's usually not one to go shopping, but she wanted to get something for the baby as well as rescue her from Robert's mothering. "I wouldn't recognize him as the same man if it weren't for the fact that he was with you. He's a mess!" Connie laughed. "Yeah, but he's my mess," Holly said, beaming. "He really is only trying to make sure the baby and I are okay, but it does get on my nerves at times." "I'm sure!" After Connie picked out a Paddington Bear and a couple of children's books, she said, "Now, something for you!" "Me? I don't need any more maternity clothes." "Did I say anything about maternity clothes?" Then what…?" "I'm thinking you are going to need something to wear a few months down the road. Where can we go to get something for then?" Holly didn't think it was still possible, but she found herself blushing. "Connie, really, you don't have to." "I know I don't have to, but I want to. "Just a little reward for surviving Robbie now." They looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, Wyndham's here we come!" The oddity of the situation wasn't lost on Holly. Her husband's former lover shopping with her to get "a little something" to get his attention when she was able to once again make love with him. "This only happens in the movies," she thought, shaking her head in disbelief. In the end, she chose a dark teal teddy set with a satiny sheen which was reminiscent of the gown she wore to Ginny's and Frisco's awards banquet. The look on the sales clerk's face when she discovered they were shopping for Holly, and not Connie, was priceless. They had a difficult time convincing her that, yes, Holly wears a size four, as the clerk walked away shaking her head. They burst out laughing when she was out of earshot. By the time they finished, it was time to pick up Nanny.

Holly was so happy to see Nanny. It seemed like ages since she talked to her about Anna. She introduced her to Connie, saying she was a friend of hers and Robert's, which she was surprised that she found that statement to be true. Never in a million years, would she have believed she could be friends with yet another of Robert's past lovers. Nanny eyed Connie up, and nodded her approval. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. McTavish. Robert and Holly speak so highly of you." "Please, call me Nanny. I haven't been Mrs. McTavish for many years." "Alright. Nanny." "So what do you do, Connie?" "I'm in security work, mainly with the federal government." "Have you known my Holly and her Robert long?" "Robert and Connie worked together many years ago, but they kept in touch. I met Connie when she set up security for Luke's casino," Holly provided. "Yes, I've been providing security to businesses and agencies for about ten years. I just finished a job and Holly and Robert invited me for Thanksgiving, as I don't have family nearby." "Isn't that just like my poppet?" "Yes, it was very sweet of her to invite me." "I wonder, Poppet, did Anna ever contact you?" Although she didn't want to discuss Anna, she wouldn't disillusion her. She had no idea how Anna turned out. "Yes, she visited us, but she decided she preferred living in a big city. So she moved to New York. It turned out she has ties there." "Well, I don't wish her ill, so if she's happy, I'm happy for her." Holly was pleased that Nanny could dismiss the topic of Anna so easily, as she exchanged glances with Connie, relief in her eyes. "So, how's Robert? Anxious for that wee one to come, I expect." "Oh, yes, he's ecstatic." "Is he hovering over you like a mother hen, child?" Holly coughed, unable to meet Nanny's eyes. "I thought so! He's not the first first-time father to do so, he won't be the last. If there's any mothering to be done, it will be me that does it."Holly and Connie laughed. Robert didn't know it yet, but he just met his match. As Nanny was staying until the first of the year so they could adjust to parenthood, she was sure to set boundaries he dare not cross.

Thanksgiving Day arrived and found all three women in the kitchen preparing the meal. As Connie was not much of a cook, she was relegated to prep work while Nanny and Holly prepared the dishes. Nanny insisted Holly take it easy, but allowed her to prepare her specialty sides she learned to make while Nanny tended to the turkey, before helping Holly with the rest of the meal. Robert was told, in no uncertain terms, that he was not to enter the kitchen for anything other than something to drink. As for Robert, he discovered he was enjoying not feeling like he had to keep an eye on Holly. He and Bert spent the afternoon on the couch in front of the television just as millions of other men in the country were, watching football. They sat down to the meal, each expressing what they were thankful for. When it came Robert's turn, he simply looked at his beautiful wife and said "I'm thankful for second chances," while Holly said, "And new beginnings."

The day had finally come. If it weren't for Nanny, Robert was sure he would have forgotten to make sure Holly was in the car when he headed for the hospital. He had waited for years for this day to finally arrive, thinking he was prepared for fatherhood, but discovered he was a basket case! Holding her hand as contractions hit, he thought he'd never be able to use his gun hand again. "What's the matter with me? She's getting her insides torn apart, and I'm worried about my gun hand? Focus, Robert! She needs you." He forced himself to disassociate and help her with her breathing, mopping her forehead as needed. Finally, they both heard the sound they had waited nine long months for. The road wasn't easy but they had made it. Not only had they survived, but their marriage was stronger because of the struggle. "It's a boy!" Dr. Mason said as she laid him at Holly's breast. He heard Holly say something faintly as she counted his fingers and toes. Robert had to strain to hear what she said as he asked her to repeat it as she slipped into the bonds of sleep. "Ethan Francis..."


End file.
